


Dancing The Night Away

by ohvirtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvirtuemoir/pseuds/ohvirtuemoir
Summary: One night in Belgium, Tessa placed her hand in Scott's, she stepped into his embrace and they danced the night away.





	Dancing The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a rushed job. But after seeing that picture of Tessa and Scott dancing in the streets of Belgium together, how could I not?  
> I apologise now if there are any mistakes. I'm not a writer and I haven't gone through with a fine tooth comb and properly proof read it. But I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review at the end.

They walked through the streets of Belgium, hand in hand, heart in heart. The streets were buzzing with people, every corner filled with people enjoying their Sunday evenings. Both Tessa and Scott were content at that moment, content with life and with each other and all the little moments that came in between.

 

As they walked through the streets and weaved through people, their hands always stayed connected, almost as if they were one. And a lot of people believed they were just an extension of one another. It always came down to their connection on and off the ice. They’d been inseparable from the time they were first paired together. Sharing a history and a love for each other that no one else could understand. Because at the end of the day, the only person who could even try to understand what Tessa was going through, was Scott and vice-versa.

 

Tessa was in a world of her own but a slight tug on her hand brought her attention back to the present. Scott was in front of her, leading the way through the bustling streets. To where, she didn’t know. He turned back to face her ever so slightly, giving her a small, reassuring smile that sent butterflies pulsing through her body. You’d think she’d be used to this by now, Scott looking at her or Scott smiling at her. But every time it happened, whether it was on the ice or off, it still gave her that same feeling.

 

“Where are we going?” Tessa asked as they rounded another corner onto another street, this one quieter that the last.

 

“Don’t you know?” Scott replied, and Tessa frowned. Why would she know where they were going? She opened her mouth but caught herself from saying anything. Something had caught her attention. In the distance, she could hear the sound of music, the sound of people laughing and cheering and as they came into view, a whole crowd of people dancing. As the pair walked closer to the scene, Tessa couldn’t help but watch and admire how free everyone was. No one seemed to care that they were in the middle of a street or that there were onlookers sharing in their special moments. Everyone seemed so… happy. And in that moment, Tessa felt it too. An overwhelming sense of happiness that came from within and that came from the man standing next to her.

 

“Come on” Scott whispered in her ear as he tugged her hand again. He pulled her gently forwards towards the crowd of people. His arm came up and over her head, spinning her around in the process, before she came to a rest in the comfort of his embrace. Tessa’s hand rested on his shoulder while her other was comforted by the warmth of his. Her eyes closed softly, her head resting on Scott’s shoulder and she did what they had done together many times before; she took in the moment. She took a mental image of that moment and placed it in her heart, ready to keep it there forever.

 

As the music picked up pace, their moves became more intricate. Scott spun Tessa around again, her back pressed against him as his hands trailed up her legs until he came into contact with her waist. A grin graced Scott’s features as he felt her dance against him like there was no care in the world.

 

“Minx” he whispered as his grip on her waist tightened.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it” Tessa grinned, knowing full well what effect this was having on him. She spun herself around, both her arms reaching up and around his neck as his hands rested comfortably on the small of her back. Their eyes locked together and then the world fell away. There was no one else there that mattered apart from each other and the moment they were sharing. Their hands never left each other, their eyes never wandered. It was just them; Tessa and Scott.

 

They had shared moments like this before. Namely in PyeongChang after they had won the Gold medal. They made sure to take a moment for themselves before the craziness of the media overtook their lives for the foreseeable future. It was moments like this that Tessa and Scott both cherished. But this time, in this place, it felt different. Because they weren’t Tessa and Scott ‘Olympic Champions’. They were just Tessa and Scott, dancing with other couples in a crowded back street in Belgium and lost in the moment with each other.

 

Minutes felt like seconds in each other’s embrace. Tessa’s hand trailed up to the nape of Scott’s neck, her hand trailing through his ever-growing hair, before she guided his head down to rest of her forehead, their noses brushing slightly against each others.

 

“I love you” Tessa whispered, desperate to stay in this moment with him forever. The corners of Scott’s mouth turned upwards before his lips came into contact with hers. The spark was immediate and all consuming and Tessa had to stifle at gasp as his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed hers.

 

“I love you too” Scott said as his lips left hers. He managed to utter those words before his lips found their way back to Tessa’s. Everything else slipped away; their retirements plans, their tour plans, their future plans. Nothing else mattered in that moment because they were just Tessa and Scott, dancing the night away, together.


End file.
